


Tragic love story

by NoBrakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBrakes/pseuds/NoBrakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean have come such a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic love story

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first writing for the supernatural fandom and I'm kind of nervous. Thank you for reading!

Some people would consider this fate in some twisted way, but I like to think of it as my tragic love story. Falling in love with Dean Winchester was easy, painless, just like falling in love should be. It was the events leading up to loving him is what makes your story tragic. So maybe it isn’t you classic Romeo and Juliet story, two star crossed lovers so hopelessly in love that they killed themselves. That’s a different kind of tragedy. But trust me this is a tear jerker, but because I hate tear jerkers I will spare the parts that will make you cry. It will be short and sweet; will never linger to long on one sad moment. So here it is, my tragic love story, I mean someone has to tell it.

You had met the Dean when you were 17 when you had saved him from a nest of vampires. You had only said a few words before you ran off to find your baby sister, Avery. And for a while that was the only way you ever ran into the Winchesters, they did something stupid that would get them almost killed and then you swooped in and saved their asses and left without a word. You were never one to need saving. That was until your 21st birthday and you decided to let go for a little and go to a bar for a few drinks. This was also the first time you left Avery completely alone for the first time since you had ran away from home with her. She was 16 now so you thought she would be old enough to be by herself. You had never let her get into hunting, but you did teach her a few things like how to shoot a gun. You wouldn’t leave her completely useless. You really didn’t think all too much of it when she didn’t respond to your texts. You just shrugged it off and assumed she had some guy over. It wasn’t until you called her and it went straight to voice messages that you began to worry. And when you saw the Winchester brothers walk into the bar is when you started to panic. If they were here, that meant trouble was here. You just stared at them hoping they would disappear. Sam had caught your eyes and gave you a funny look. He elbowed his brother to get his attention and pointed at you. Dean recognized you right away and almost ran towards you. 

“Hey, you’re that girl-“ 

“What are you doing here?” you cut him off, trying to sound as calm as possible

Dean was taken back a bit 

“Whoa, calm down there princess.” He said putting his hands up in defense 

“Why are you here?” you repeated 

He didn’t respond, just pulled up a seat next to you and called over the bartender.

“Why don’t you let me buy you a drink first, it’s the least I owe you.” 

That was it. You stood up and slammed your hands on the table.   
“I asked why are you here! My Baby sister is home alone and won’t answer her phone, and I know if you two are here there must be something going on in this town.” You said practically yelling. 

People were giving you weird looks and Sam must have heard you because he came rushing over. 

“Listen calm down, we are here because we heard about a vampires nest in the area. Must have not killed them all 4 years ago. “

That’s when it hit you that you were in the same town you had been in 4 years ago when you had first met Dean. You ran your fingers through your hair and began to pace back and forth. 

“No, no, no, no this can’t be happening. Not today.” 

“Calm down (y/n) we can take my car and go and check on her, where are you staying?” Dean said as calm as possible

You shot him a look. “For one how do you know my name? And two, I am driving.”

Sam laughed a little at your comment so you shot him a look to. 

“One, you’re pretty famous in the hunting world and two no way in hell you are.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Fine I will walk then, bye.” You mumbled storming out of the bar. It was pouring rain but you didn’t care.

You knew they would chase after you; they have every time you had vanished when you had saved them. The only reason they had caught up to you is because you weren’t trying to get away. 

“Hey what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dean screamed after you

“Let me drive the damn car!” you screamed back

He mumbled something under his breath that you couldn’t make out and his brother stood next to him laughing. Dean reluctantly threw the car keys at you and you had no problem catching them with one hand. 

“Stupid bitch.” He muttered as he got into the car which you later beat his ass up for.

I will spare you the gory details of Avery’s death, basically you got to the motel and she wasn’t there. Of course you started to freak out and acted stupid. You guys drove over to the vampires nest and instead of you going in quietly, you barged in there. This probably made things worse for Avery because when you found her she wasn’t Avery anymore. Her body limp and tied up to a post, teeth marks in her neck. The vampire that turned her went on to tell a tragically long story about how you killed her mate and now was seeking revenge on you, blah, blah, blah. So you killed her, then you killed Avery because she was no longer Avery anymore. This happened before you knew there was a cure for being a vampire if you had never drank human’s blood. And you cried, you held your baby sister and cried like you have never cried before. So you killed your own baby sister. The one who you had spent your whole life trying to protect, first it was from your abusive parents, and then it was hunting. And you failed her. Dean and Sam stood there and watched you cry, and when you couldn’t seem to cry any longer they carried you out to the car and laid you in the back. That’s day they saved you, you don’t care how cheesy that sounds cause damn it it’s true. You know damn well you would have offed yourself that night if the Winchesters weren’t there to take you back to their bunker. So that’s how you began your life with the Winchesters. 

It was about a month later the Sam found out about your dirty little secret, and you made him promise not to tell Dean and that in return you wouldn’t do it again. Of course that was a lie, and of course Dean found out about 5 weeks later. It wasn’t some big dramatic blow up like most stories make it out to be. He just walked into your bedroom one day without knocking and he caught you in the act. Razor blade in hand and bloody thighs. It wasn’t the deepest you had ever cut before, but definitely not the lightest. He just looked you straight in the eyes and asked the one most dreaded question that no one likes to face. 

“Why?” he said with so much sadness in his voice.

Why. It echoed in your head, and truthfully you didn’t know. You could lie and say it was from being abused your entire childhood, or that hunting was stressful. Maybe go as far as blame it on your sister’s death. But there was no point in lying to him, he would know. You started it when you were 12 and kids made fun of you for dressing like a boy. But of course that wasn’t the reason you were doing it now. It was almost like a control thing. You didn’t have much control over what hurt you in life, but you had control over this. You had so much power in one slit of the skin and it made you feel powerful. Of course you didn’t tell him this; he would think you were insane. So you just stared at him, expressionless. You weren’t one to get all gooey on people about feelings and Dean knew this and respected this. So he just walked over and unfolded your hands that hid the blade, and took it away. When he returned to your room he just sat next to you and almost forced you into a hug. No one cried, and he never tried to question you. You two just sat there in silence hugging each other, and that’s exactly what you needed. That’s the second time Dean saved you.

6 months you had lived with the Winchesters, and one would like to assume that one person can only endure so much in the time frame of half a year. But the hits kept on coming. There was a case in Philadelphia, where your parents lived and you grew up. You didn’t want to go, you hated going there. But Dean was persistent.

“Come on (y/n), it will be fun! Think of all the cheesesteaks we can eat!” Dean begged 

It was true, you loved cheesesteaks and Philly did have the best. You whined a little bit but then decided that you had to go back and face the city. Dean practically jumped for joy and ran to go tell Sam that you were going. 

The road trip down you were jittery and nervous. Sam noticed how tense you were and kept asking if you just wanted to stay in a motel outside of the city. You shook your head and told him that you were fine and to keep going. You don’t remember exactly what the case was, maybe a demon or a ghost. All you remember is bursting into an all too familiar home to find your parents sitting on the couch and turning around to see you. They didn’t recognize you though, which was great but what made you sick to your stomach was what else was in the room. Two little girls with beaten up faces dressed in lacy dresses and pigtails with bows. They looked at you terrified and you realized you had your gun facing them. Slowly you lowered the gun and started to walk toward them.

“Don’t take another step closer to our daughters!” Your mother screamed

You snapped your head around to look at her. 

“What can I do that you haven’t already done to them?” you questioned them

“Who the hell raised you to talk that way?” Your mother bitched 

You laughed a little at her comment, and then you laughed out loud.

“Wow that rich coming from you! Don’t you remember me mother? You called me a worthless piece of shit in the second grade because I forgot to do the dishes. Or   
the time when I had come home with a black eye from school because I was beat up, and what did you do? You kicked me in the stomach and told me to toughen up. Well guess what mother? I did.”

She looked at you terrified you aimed the gun at her leg and shot her in the knee cap. She screamed out in pain.

“Whoops my hand slipped.” You laughed a little 

Then you shot her in the other knee cap, that way she collapsed. Your father came charging after you trying to tackle you but you just shot him to. 

“Avery is dead by the way. Not that you gave a damn about her.” 

You heard a whimper from the other side of the room. You had completely forgotten that the kids where there.

“Avery, (y/n) run!” your father screamed from the floor

Your eyes got wide with anger “Did you replace us?! Did you really name those kids after me and Avery! You sick bastards!” you held the gun up to your mothers head.   
Right when you were about to pull the trigger you were tackled to the floor. It was Dean, and that was the third time he saved you. 

There where countless other times, but those 3 were the big ones. It was at about a month after you ran into your parents that Dean finally kissed you. It wasn’t some movie start kiss that every girl dreams of, it was sloppy and desperate and just what you needed. It was after a hunt and things didn’t go so well, a ghost had thrown you into something sharp and it pierced through your shoulder. So there you were in the back of the impala with your head on Dean’s lap. Sam drove as fast as he could and Dean was trying to help you calm down. Your breathing was rapid and your eyes welled up with tears.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s going to be ok. You hear me? You are going to be just fine.” He cupped your face with his hands and wiped your tears away. 

You shook your head, tears streaming down your face. You were scarred; you didn’t want to die, not now at least. You could see through your blurred vision, Dean starting to tear up.

“No! You stay with me now (y/n)!” he held tight to your body and Sam continued to drive.

“Should I pull over?” Sam asked with so much sadness in his voice. 

You let out a sob, you knew this was it. It was over for you. 

“I-I don’t wanna die Dean.” You managed to choke out

He looked into your (e/c) eyes then back at Sam.

“You gotta keep driving Sammy, you gotta.”

That’s when he Dean looked back at you and leaned down and kissed you desperately. You used your last bit of energy to try and kiss him back. But he pulled away and put his lips to your forehead and kept repeating the words 

“You’re gonna be ok.” 

Sure enough, you were. It took a while for you to heal, but after a few months of rest, you were back to hunting. 

All these memories rushed through your head three years later as you stood there in front of Dean. Him down on one knee with a ring in his hand. You were nowhere special, just in the bunker in sweatpants and one of Dean’s oversized shirts. You looked down at the man you loved so dearly and asked yourself if you were ready for this. You took in a breath to answer as he stared up at you hopefully.


End file.
